The Prince's Tale
by JuliaBeth
Summary: A/U. Prince Charming went through the portal with Emma. How will he manage to raise his daughter in a world that he has never seen before. What challenges will await him and her in 1984 Maine? Rated for possible later chapters. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **Once Upon a Time is property of ABC. I own nothing you recognize. Just playing with them for a while.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The portal could only take two. Only two. They were going to go quickly through, before the curse, before the baby came but it wasn't to be. The baby came early. Still he thought as he watched his true love bring their child into the world, she could raise the babe alone. She was the strongest woman he knew. When the child was born, he would convince Snow to take the child and go through the wardrobe. It wouldn't be easy, but things that were worth it, never were. And Snow would make sure that Emma came back. Snow could bring her back to them. She had to. It was the only way.

Prince Charming looked down at his beautiful baby, his heart wrenching out of his chest, knowing that this would be the first and last time he ever looked at her. At least for 28 years. He opened his mouth to tell Snow that as soon as she had rested, they had to go. She and little Emma had to leave to save them all. Before he could get the words out, Grumpy's warning came. The curse had been released.

Snow White looked at him with fear and heartbreak on her face. "The wardrobe, it will only hold two," she cried.

"I know. We have to get you there. You have to take Emma to safety," he said.

"No," she sobbed. "No, Charming, I'd never make it through her armies like this and we can't take the chance that you couldn't protect both of us. You have to take her. You have to get to the wardrobe. She has to go and I can't go with her."

"I won't leave you," he declared.

"You have to. It's our only hope. She has to go."

"I…, I…, can't," he said. "She needs you."

"You can do this. I know you can. I believe in you. You will raise her, love her, and then together, when it's time, you two will find me again. I'll be waiting for you. Forever." She said.

Charming wavered for a moment.

"Please," Snow pleaded. "Please don't send her into that world alone."

Prince Charming reached out and took the baby. Snow White kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Emma," she said. "I love you." She looked up at her Prince. "My Love."

He kissed her red lips. "Forever."

He walked to the door. With one last look at Snow, he drew his sword and prepared for the battle of his life. He faced the soldiers. He took a blow to the shoulder, deep, but not life threatening. He held Emma tighter to his chest as he reached the room with the wardrobe. He kicked the door open and crossed to the wardrobe. He opened the door, about to step in when two soldiers attacked him from behind. One sword plunged into his side, the other striking him on the back of the head with the hilt. He stumbled forward into the wardrobe, darkness threatening to overtake him. With the last bit of strength he had he fought the soldiers back and slammed the door shut. His last thought was of Snow as he held onto to Emma.

"Forever," he whispered to her as the darkness won out.

* * *

The young officer was out patrolling her beat. It was boring nightshift work, driving up and down the deserted stretch of highway, calling out numbers of the businesses that she was supposed to check on. Three more and she could stop at the diner for some supper. The radio went silent for just a minute, but it was long enough. She slammed on her breaks. No way had she heard that. She had to be losing it. Sleep deprivation or whatever you wanted to call it, but it wasn't possible that she had heard that small little noise over the car engine. Besides, she was in the middle of absolutely nowhere. She shrugged it off and started to go, but no, there it was. Faint, but she definitely heard a baby crying.

Officer Wells put the car in park and got out. Flashlight in hand, she set out to search the ditch, certain she wasn't going to find anything but her own imagination running away with her. Another cry rang out and she raced towards the sound, amazed at what she saw. There, just inside the tree line laid a tiny baby and badly injured, unconscious man. She had no idea how they got there, or how he'd gotten hurt, but she called for help. Reaching down, she picked up the baby. There was stitching on her blanket.

"Emma," she read. "Emma, is that your name?" She noticed that the baby was a newborn. At least to the best she could tell. "What happened to you? How did you and your Dad get out here?" Then thought crossed her mind that this man wasn't the father. She subconsciously took a step back and cuddled the crying child to her chest. Something about this just wasn't right.


End file.
